I will get that Baka Neko!
by Game-d
Summary: Yuki is in love with Kyo, but Kyo doesn't. Or does he? Yuki is determine to win Kyo's heart, and this is the story of how Yuki make Kyo head over heels for him. YukixKyo FINISHED!
1. Intoduction

I'm soo lazyyy!!! You just have to wait a while for me to update, but now this is just the introduction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

The feeling of his warm, soft cheek still linger; the slap that I gave Kyo a while ago. I love him deeply, but he hates me. I know he hates me. How can he not. I'm always insulting him, slapping him for every stupid thing he did, and ….I'm always beating him. Maybe that's why he hates me. Because he can't win against me. Since I love him, why am I always calling him names and act as if I despise him? Because of Akito, the Master of the Sohmas. No…that's not it. It's because I'm scare of rejection. I don't want to ruin our relationship. If we even have one. I don't want him to hate me more. When Shigure told me that he is going to love with us, I was ecstatic. But I act like I hate the idea. Now, I can see Kyo every single day. And best of all, I get to see Kyo naked. That day was the best! Tohru accidentally tripped over a piece of wood and turn Kyo into cat. ….Then Shigure and me. When we transform to our human form, I took a glance of Kyo's rear and his desirable body. He has such a cute little ass. Heh. You would think of me as the "Prince". The one that is polite, nice to others, graceful, and don't think perverse thoughts. Surprise, surprise. I am a pervert. At my age, you can't help but be a little perverted. Damn teenage hormones. Kyo's been living here for a week now. I can't stand it…I have wet dreams of him and I get _hard_ a lot of times because of him. He is causing so much trouble. It's become a routine to me, I wake up, clean up the evidence in my bed, and take a cold shower. I'm surprise that I didn't get sick yet. And all thanks to that baka neko. It's all his fault! I have to stop this. I can't live like this for the rest of my life! I will win Kyo's heart.

* * *

Yep, introduction right up there..hope I'm not too lazy that it will take a long time to update! 


	2. Attempt 1

Yeah!! Not too lazy after all! Hehehe…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Attempt I.**

A mouse is known for its trickery and sneaky skills. Well, I'll show you how much of a mouse I am. And I already have a plan to make him fall in love with me. -insert devilish grin-

"BREAKFAST IS READY!!" Tohru yelled from downstairs in the kitchen. Kyo and I slip our door opened and glare at each other. We walked down the stairs without a word because of Tohru. She doesn't want us to fight anymore, which is impossible. I mean, Kyo always pick a fight with me! He never gives up, and that one of the things I like about him. So determined. Like now, he is challenging me. I'm surprise he still think he have a chance to beat me. He train and train, wondering why can't he beat me. I may look like I didn't train for a very long time. But on the contrary, I train every single night. Just for you Kyo, if I lose to you in a battle; I wouldn't ever see you again. I absolutely don't want that to happen.

"HAHA! I WILL BEAT YOU, I WON'Y FAIL THIS TIME!" overconfident isn't he. (A/N: Haha, watch him fail.) Would he be as confident in _other _situations? Ahh! Gotta get my head out of the gutter! I have to win! Really, his moves are quite predictable. I could guess what moves he would make before he knows it. Well, I'm kinda cheating since I watch him train. He is so oblivious, he didn't even know that I was there. All thanks to my hard work, dedication, and the love of my life…my beautiful orange head- VERY- soon- to -be- lover -if- I- succeed -to- win- his- heart. Off topic. Back to where I am…Kyo trying to kick my ass. Not a place I want to be, I rather talk about how beautiful my breathe-taking orange head-VERY- soon- to -be- lover -if- I- succeed -to- win- his- heart. Ok…once again…off topic…back to where I am…

I dismiss his punches and kicks as if nothing, but he doesn't know how much energy it takes me to block them. Seeing an opening I swiftly kick his chest which end up tearing the paper made door and Kyo landing in the pond. Uhh ohh, kick too hard, hope I didn't hurt my Kyo. I was worry for a second when Kyo didn't jump out of the water yet. I ran outside standing near the pond, I see a shadow in the water. Then Kyo pop up out of nowhere and drag me in the water. Why so cruel my love!?!? (A/N: It sound like something Shigure would say, but then….I wanna use it.. Sue me! I'm just kidding! Don't do that) I made a not so dignified shriek when my body touched the cool water. I was gonna yelled at him for his stupidity until I saw the sun shining his soaked T-shirt, which is pretty much transparent now. My mouth is wide opened like a fish, I try closing it…but it just open up again. Kyo, with all his beautiful and soaked wet to the bones but is still damn sexy glory, there, smirking…at…me. I gotta get out of here quick before I do something that I regret.

"Hah! Baka nezumi, you beat me this time, but just wait. You won't be so lucky next time." Rubbing his almost transparent chest while smirking like that does not help my blood flow traveling to the south. Ahh! He's making it worse by taking off his shirt! Not like I wouldn't like that taken off….

"Yo! Baka nezumi, get out of the water before you make Tohru worried." Kyo yelled out from inside the tatami room. What the… When did he get there?!?! -- Must have spaced out. Out in the beauty of Kyo that is! (A.N: Getting annoying ne? Yuki should stop.)

I walked upstairs to my room getting ready to take a shower. I grabbed a towel and find some clothes in my drawer. I see Kyo also getting ready to do so too. I quickly walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Hey!! Get out of there right now!! I called first!" Yelled Kyo.

"Since when did you called first?!" I yelled back.

"When you are still standing like an idiot in the pond!" Kyo sounding more annoyed.

Oh…I was spaced out then. "Too bad! I went in first! This is pay back for pulling me in!" I yelled back with a smile.

"You you you! Ku'so nezumi!" yelled Kyo.

* * *

Game-d: Wow Yuki. You are so dramatic.

Yuki: Hell yeah!! I could go broad way baby!

Game-d: lol…you are soo hentai.

Yuki: Of course, I'm a teenagers with overflow hormones! What you expect?!

Game-d: You are just Yaoi hunger aren't you.

Yuki: Yaoi hunger? Baby, I _am _the Yaoi!

Another Yuki: IMPOSTER!! DON'T LISTEN TO A WORD HE SAYS! IT'S NOT ME!

Game-d: What?! Two Yukis?!

Yuki #2: I am the real Yuki, what are you talking about?

Yuki#1: In your dreams! I am the real Yuki!

Game-d: Oh no! I can't tell which is the real Yuki!  
Yuki#1: I am the real Yuki!

Yuki#2: NOO! I AM!

Game-d: There is only one person who can tell which Yuki is the real one!

Yuki#2: And that is…

Game-d: KYO!!

Yuki#1: What is he gonna do?

Game-d: KYOO!! COME HEREEE!

Kyo: Yeah?

Game-d: We got two Yukis here, don't know which one is real. Can you test them out.

Kyo: Sure.

-Kyo kiss Yuki#2-

Kyo: He is the imposter!!

Fake Yuki: -dazed- I have fulfilled my dream. To Kiss Kyo! I can die a happy life!

Game-d: Who are you really?

-Fake Yuki take off mask-

Yuki: Kagura?!?!!?!?

Kyo: AHH!! I KISSED HER?!?! -go wash mouth-

* * *

I edited some stuff, because when I start reading what I wrote, I found some mistakes. I didn't read it over before I load this chapter, because I was in a hurry. Gomen. 


	3. Attempt II

Stupid Stupid computer!! I wrote half the chapter when suddenly a pop up came up and say that this file is corrupted or something! The it closed my Microsoft Words without saving my already half written chapter!!!! AHH! I'M GONNA KILL IT!! So, I have to write it ALL over again…all due to my horrible memory…

Disclaimer: Hahaha, you think I own Fruits Basket?! You are out of your mind!! I wouldn't be writing a fic on fan fiction! I would be in my safe counting or swimming in my mountains of dollar bills!!

* * *

Attempt II

Ahh! I am currently in class and bored out of my mine. I hate this class! I try not to drown into a pool of dreams. To get my mind into something more interesting than this, I think about yesterday's activities. Hah! I still remember Kyo's look. He look like a drowned cat and yet he is still look dead sexy. Damn him. And that delicious body of his and…STOP! ALERT, ALERT! Don't think about that…don't want to get another hard-on again. Not in school! I am not gonna go to the boy's bathroom and do…_that!_ Uh-uh! Not happening! But I can't help but look at Kyo in the left corner desk beside the window. The light making his features look softer and more beautiful (If that's even possible. My beautiful Kyo!) like an angel. His sparkling eyes, reddish-pinkish kissable lips, and nice hard body... I want to walk over there and ravish him till there is nothing left. GUTTER, GUTTER! MIND IN GUTTER! Must… stop… now! Must resist…temptation! I blame it all on my hormones. When is this class gonna end?!!?!

RINGRING

Thank you!! SOME ONE UP THERE MUST LOVE ME! I gather my books and follow the rest of the students out the door. After school, Kyo, Tohru, and I walk home together. There is nothing really... very silent. Which is weird. Usually Kyo and I are fighting or Kyo is yelling at me. Baka nezumi this, baka nezumi that. But today is… Well, it's quiet for a change. Tohru sense the eerie-ness and try to start a conversation.

"So…what would you guys like for dinner today? I'm going grocery shopping today?" asked Tohru. Hmm…LEEKS! Hahaha, I could put leeks in Kyo's soup! Yes, I would do that for my beloved Kyo's attention.

"Leeks." I said with my claim and soft voice. Heh, Kyo is now glaring at me.

"You know I hate leeks, you baka nezumi!" growled Kyo.

"Who said you have to eat it baka neko, I'm eating it." I replied with innocence. Kyo still glaring. Then after the rest of the way home, we were silent. Until….Tohru accidentally tripped on a piece of rock and fell. I saw this coming and try to catch her.

-POOF-

Yep, you guessed it, I turned into a mouse. But before I tell you anything…I have to get out of here! Ahh!! Tohru is so heavy!! She's crushing me!! HELP, HELP! She literally took my breathe away! She is squishing me!! Can't…breathe…must…get…out!!

"TOHRU!" I yelled.

"Oh, Gomen!" And with that said, she got up with a apologizing face and a blush. Great! Now, I'm a flattened mouse. I can't blame her, she didn't do it on purpose.

-Poke, Poke-

"Hahahaha! Look at that!" ARGH!! Stop poking me Kyo and stop laughing!!! This is not funny!!

-Poke, poke-

"Stop poking me you damn cat!" I yelled at him with annoyance. Tohru picked me up and said sorry again. Saying how troublesome and what a klutz she is. The I changed back. She "eek" and turn away giving me privacy. Which that baka neko didn't do. He just stared at me. Wahhh! What are you looking at?!?

"What are you looking at?!" I blushed. Covering my most private part.

"Nothing." Still staring. I quickly picked up my clothes and quickly dressed myself. Why is Kyo staring at me?!? When we got home, Kyo opened the refrigerator and pulled out a milk carton. I went upstairs to my room to change and to do my homework. After I finished my homework, it was time for dinner. We all settled in the dinner room and begin to eat. yes, you guessed it, i put leeks in his soup. He jumped up and spit all of his soup on the wooden floor. I can't help but laugh at his antics of getting the taste away.

In the middle of our dinner, Tohru told us that she have to visit her grandpa for the rest of the week. She told us she have already made our food, so we won't stave.

"She won't be here to cook us these delicious dishes anymore!" Shigure faked cried.

I told Tohru to be safe on the way and told her that I'm going upstairs. I ran to my room and locked the door. YES, YES, YES!! With Tohru away, I could now proceed my plan. You think I have forgotten about it didn't you. No, I didn't! Now for Shigure, he have to go to this party with other writers working for this book production company. The party is held as a thank you for making their company so much money and for the hark work and dedication to their company. Heh, like Shigure is like that. He's a slacker, always late and stuff.

With both, Tohru and Shigure gone. This only left Kyo and me in the house ….together. Hehehe… Kyo, my love I have something very special for youuu

I made a lst of what I'm going to do.

Number 1: Seduction.

* * *

Yeah!! This going pretty good. When I was writing the thing, I didn't know where I'm going. Lol. Lost myself on the way. Ideas was popping up in my head, and I didn't even write it down. Oh well. Maybe next time. 


	4. Attempt III

THANK YOU THANK YOU!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LIKING MY FIC!! I was so happy when I saw that I got reviews!! Thank you for reviewing!! Reviews give me the motivation to write more. I usually have some spelling mistakes on some stuff I write because I'm too lazy to read what I wrote. Lol.

**LizReneMonrue**- Thanks for reviewing!! For being the first person to review, I give you $500!! -hand monopoly money-

**Chibi-sprite**- You seem to really like it, and I'm very happy that you do! Yup! Yuki is a hentaiii!!

**Bass Star Cardians Webmis**- Thanks for reviewing! Here's a cookie!

**Prozacfairy**- Haha, yep, Kyo is clueless of what Yuki have in store for him!

**Qure'slilinu**- Thanks!!!

* * *

**Attempt III**

"Bye, Yuki!! Kyo, don't destroy the house!!" Shouted Shigure form the cab.

"You stupid dog!! Good that you are gone, I can be free of your perverted ways!" Kyo shouted back.

"Bye, Shigure! Have a nice trip!" I shouted.

When Shigure took off, we went inside the house. We stand there for awhile, then Kyo said he's gonna go watch television. We can't be like this! I gotta break the ice! So, I brought a book and watch TV with him. I sat right across from him. He looked at me then back to the TV. My beautiful Kyo!! Am I not more interesting then the glass case!?!? I sigh and went back to the book. For my plan to go smoothly, I must act as nothing is going on. Play innocent.

I asked Kyo if he is thirsty, because I'm gonna go to the kitchen to get something to drink. He reply with a simple, emotionless "Milk". I went to the kitchen to get myself some cold water and Kyo some milk. I walked out of the kitchen returning to the living room with Kyo's milk. I stand behind the sofa and was about to give Kyo's his glass of milk when suddenly Kyo stand up and knock my glass of water and Kyo's milk down. Grrr…Now I'm all wet!

"Ahh! I'm all wet now you baka neko!" I yelled angrily. He ruin my plan!! This is suppose to be a nice evening, then at night…hehe…I get to the action. -wink- NOW! It's all ruin! (A/N: Wow, Yuki…I thought you were smart. You came up with that lame plan surprises me!) Then I heard that baka neko laugh.

"What so funny?" I asked angrily.

"HAHAHA! You wet your pants!!" Said a pointing and laughing Kyo. I looked down and see that he is right. He shouldn't be laughing, the cause of _this_ is all his fault.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this. I'm gonna go to the kitchen and clean this up." I said annoyed. I went to the kitchen and found a towel to wipe the stuff off the wooden floor.

"Let me do it, since it's my fault. You go to the bathroom and get yourself cleaned. " Hmm….is this some kinda trick. He is never this nice.

"Go." Commanded Kyo. Once again, you can't say no to the hot and sexy Kyo. Nobody can resist you my beautiful Kyo!! So I went upstairs to my room to get some clothes to change. Since I'm changing into new, fresh cleaned clothes, I mind as well take a shower. I walked to the bathroom down the hall and closed the door behind me. I pulled my shirt off and my pants, leaving me with my deep violet colored boxers. When I was about to pulled down my boxers, I heard the door opened. I jumped and immediately pulled my boxers up. When I turn around I see Kyo there with a towel. I threw anything within a close range at his face and pushed him out of the bathroom and locked the door.

"Ever heard of knocking you baka neko!?!!" I shouted with a cute pink blush on my face.

"Ever heard of locking the door when you go to the bathroom, baka nezumi?!" Replied Kyo. He's right, I should've locked the door. But he should've say something like "Who's inside?"….But he didn't, and he didn't even make any noise when he walked. Different from all the stomped he usually makes when he walks.

"You should ask who's in here!! And make some foot step noises." I defend.

"Well, if the door is not locked. I assume that no one is in there! And I'm a freaken cat! I'm graceful." Yelled Kyo.

"Ahahahahaha! Don't make me laugh! Graceful!?!?" I laughed with mockery.

"Yeah, graceful. Unlike you! Baka nezumi!" Yelled Kyo.

"Are you blind?!?! I nothing but graceful! Look at me! I scream graceful and royalty. I'm the freaken Prince!" I yelled.

" Yeah, you the Prince, so what! I'm not gonna be like your fan girls and venerate you. Kiss the ground your holy self walked in! You stuck up rat!" With that said, I heard Kyo stomped away.

I wished he's like my fan girls. Not the annoying part, but the love me part. I shouldn't have yelled at him. For my plan to go well, I must apologize. He was right though. Ok, I'll take a shower then do that.

* * *

I got out of the shower and dried myself with the white fluffy towel I brought with me. When I try to dressed myself with my clean clothes, I see that it is nowhere to be found. OH NO!! OH CRAP! I THREW MY CLOTHES AT HIM! NOW I GOT NOTHING TO WEAR! -slap hand to forehead- Just wonderful! I tied the towel around my waist and secured it. I stepped out of thedoor. 

"Finally! You took forever to shower! Now, it's …." Kyo stopped ranting when he saw me only in a towel. My towel is pretty short. Only up to my thigh. OH my gosh! You hentai! Stop staring!

"What are you looking at?!?" I blushed madly.

"Your body." O.O Did he say what im think he said?!?!

"Nice legs." Kyo walked toward me and look me in the face. He is only 2 inches away from my face!! What should I do?!? Should I take the risk and kiss him?! Or do I play it cool?! I decide that he's too tempting and lean forward to kiss him. He turned the other way and walk inside the bathroom.

That fcken tease.

* * *

Ahh! Should made this rated R, so I could swear! Oh well. So how you like this chapter?! See!! I'm updating very fast. Like once a day!! I would probably go back to my lazy ways...lol 


	5. Attempt IV

Yeah!! Today is the starting of my Christmas Vacation! Got a Christmas party at school today! I got some presents!! YAY!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Attempt IV**

AHH!! I don't want to get up!! I want to stay in my comfortable, warm, and soft bed. But I have to…for KYO. I will get out of bed for my beautiful Kyo! I slugged out of bed and walked slowly to the bathroom.

Why wake up at 6 am? This ungodly hour?! To watch my lovely early birdy train. Isn't cats suppose to me lazy and sleep around all day?!?! Why is this one not?! I know this cat who eats, sleep, and eats some more! (He got his source form the American comic Book "Garfield", and that cat he knows is Garfield. lol) After I'm all set and ready. I search for my beloved Kyo in the forest. I found him in the usual place where he trains. I hind behind two trees and some wild bushes as usual. I took out my list. Number 1 was a disaster. I didn't even seduce him! I decide to skip it and move on. (A/N: You can't skip seduction!! That's like…basic!! Yuki: I can and I will! Watch me!)

1.Seduction (Skip)

2. Make a move.

-sigh- I put my piece of paper away and look back at Kyo. Hmm…He's getting better. He might be able to beat me. NO! I wont allow it! He will lose interest in me after he won. Why Kyo? Why do you want to beat me so badly? Because you want to be accepted? Accepted in this messed up family?!

Kyo….

I looked at my watch and saw that it's time for me to leave. I would leave 10 minutes earlier than Kyo do. But today, I felt like staying. I continue watching him doing martial arts. He work out quite a sweat. My eyes widen when he started taking off his shirt. -blush-

Huh? Where is he going? I followed him trying my best not to make a sound. After a while, he finally stopped and stood there. I look over his shoulder and saw a little spring. Wow. I didn't know that we have a spring here, in the forest! New discovery for me. I turn my eyes back to Kyo. He took off his boxers and pants in one motion! I quickly turned my face away from the breathe taking scene and ran! I ran as fast as I could to the house. When I got there, I got in and ran up the stairs to my room. Oh my god! I know my face is as red as a tomato, if not even more. For all those times that I secretly watch him train, today is the best ever!! And I didn't even stay for all those times! Is that what he do when I'm gone?! I'll make sure next time, I will stay. I mind resume to the scene of what happen 5 minutes ago.

-Blush-

I will not let a little glance at his naked body faze me!! I am the almighty prince! I must stay strong. Anyway, if I'm all shy about this, how am I gonna make a move on him? I'll probably be a coward and backed out. No. I wait long enough for this week with Kyo, I won't ruin my only chance.

When I heard downstairs door open and closed, I immediately know that Kyo is home. I packed my books and school supplies in my backpack and then change into my uniform. I walked downstairs and found Kyo in the kitchen drinking a carton of milk. He saw me and said "Good Morning." Which I said back. He went upstairs to get ready for school I assume. I sit down on the sofa in the living room waiting. After 6minutes, we both walked together to school. There's not much to be said. I wonder what's wrong, Kyo didn't start a fight with me yet. He's been acting strange lately.

After school is the same…nothing happened. Why is he avoiding me? I rather him yelling and screaming at me than total silence. I walked to the kitchen and open the fridge to see what Tohru cooked for us when she is gone. Soup, meat, vegetables…yeah ,yeah. Aww, no leeks. I heat up the soup, meat, and vegetables. After it's done, I called Kyo to come down and eat. I waited for 3 minutes. He's probably in the roof. I decide to go get him.

I climb up the ladder up on the roof, and saw Kyo there. "Hey, did you hear me? Dinner time." I told him.

"Do you love me?" He said in a quiet voice.

"Nani?!" I was so surprise that I almost fell of the ladder. What the heck was that? What should I say? Tell the truth or lie?

"I said, do you love me?" He repeated.

"Why are you asking that all of a sudden?" I said as I sat next to Kyo. I can't see his face. I don't know what he is feeling right now. I start getting worried.

"No reason. Just asking. Heh, I knew it. No one loves me. Even my own mother and father hates me." He said sadly. He sound so sad that I want to hug him and whisper sweet nothings to him. My heart hurts to see him like this. I have to do something.

"…Tohru loves you. Shigure loves you. Lots of people love you." I whispered as I embrace him. I don't care how this looks like. All I care about is him.

"How about you, do you love me?"

"Yes. More than you would ever know." I looked into his eyes and got lost by his pools of red. Our face inched closer and finally our lips met. It felt so right. I don't ever want to let him go. EVER!

But eventually i, we broke apart for air. I looked at him again. He looked at me and smiled. I can't help but smile back. He does love me, I just can't see it all along. Because I'm too into my plan to woo him. I don't need any plan, I just need to tell him I love him. Heh, how foolish of me.

* * *

How you like this chapter? And for poeple who would like to know. This is not the end!! There's till more! 


	6. Kyo

**Important!! Must read to know what's going on**!: Hello!! Ok. You see Yuki's side of the story. But not Kyo's side!! So this chapter is about Kyo's point of view.

**Gallatica**: Yeah!! I know there is a lot of typos!! Because I'm to lazy to read it over again, and correct my mistakes!! Sorry! Maybe I'll do that next time.

Your question: why didn't yuki stay at the spring, tho?

My answer: I guess you didn't read some parts. The reason why Yuki didn't stay at the spring is that he is shy!! He just saw Kyo naked.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Kyo**

I am now in bed snuggling with a sleeping Yuki. Yuki is truly beautiful. The moon illuminating his well-structured features. From the very first beginning, I know that you loved me. And I love you too. After we kissed on top of the roof, you confess your love for me. And kiss me with such passion, I know you love me deeply.

_I have planned the whole thing._

I know that you watch me train every single morning. I don't go to the spring after I train. Just that day, because I planned it. I gave you the chance to confess your love to me, but to my disappointment you didn't. In the morning, when we walk to school. I gave you the chance to confess your love to me again. But you didn't. After school when we walk home together. I gave you the chance to confess your love to me once again! But you didn't. I beginning to think that it's all a sick joke of yours. To trick me. Like in the story. You always told me that I'm a baka neko and that I will never be accepted in the Juunishi. Maybe your right. I am a baka neko. I'm so stupid. So, so stupid! Stupid enough to be trick by you!

Why Yuki? Why torment me like this. Because no one will care? It's just the cat. Not like someone important.

Yuki, you know how much I love you?!?! It pains me to know that you hate me so much. I went up the roof for some peace. Whenever I'm feeling sad, I go to the roof. There, seeing the sunset and sunrise…it's beautiful. But not as beautiful a you Yuki. I heard you called me for dinner.

"Baka Neko!! Dinner!!" You shouted.

Yes, I am very stupid. What did I do to you Yuki, why you hate me? I spend 3 minutes dwelling on that question until a I heard your voice. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't even hear you.

"Hey, did you hear me? Dinner time." He told me through his soft spoken voice. I love his voice. I love him. I couldn't retrain my feelings anymore. I asked something very stupid.

"Do you love me?" I asked him.

"Nani?!" He yelled out in surprise.

I took a deep breathe and said it again. "I said, do you love me?" I repeated.

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden?" He sat down next to me.

"No reason, Just asking. Heh, I knew it. No one loves me. Even my own mother and father hates me." It's very true. So true that it hurts. Everyone hates me. Everyone is just acting kind to me out of pity.

"…Tohru loves you. Shigure loves you. Lots of people love you." He whispered, trying to comfort me. That's not what I want to hear Yuki. I want to know if you love me or not. I don't care that they love me or not. All I care about is what you think!

"How about you, do you love me?" I asked once more. My eyes widen at his unexpected response.

"Yes. More than you would ever know." He look into my eyes while saying that. I'm so happy! You do love me!! You face coming closer to mine. I want this Yuki. I want you. Then we kissed. It was the best thing that have ever happen to me.

So Yuki. I have won after all. But I don't care about that. All I care and want is you. And that's enough for a monster like me. You love a monster. A monster that everyone hate. But you love me anyway. I love you so much Yuki. I would do anything for you. Even die. I love you Yuki.

"Aishiteru, Yuki." I whispered.

OWARI

* * *

Yeah!! I done with this fic!! Sorry about the typos. I too lazy to read it over and correct myself...lol.. 


End file.
